A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently.
NAND SSDs have significant advantage over hard disk drives when it comes to read bandwidth, write bandwidth and random input/output operations. This improved bandwidth typically comes from the ability to engage many NAND dies in parallel during read and write operations.